


Es una promesa

by AsPoetsSay



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 2x04 missing scene, Day 1: Promise, Fluff, Jalec Week, M/M, Parabatai Bond, Soulmates
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 17:52:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9835781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsPoetsSay/pseuds/AsPoetsSay
Summary: "No sabía que estabas aquí" le dijo Alec con un suspiro, mientras se quitaba los zapatos.Jace no respondió, ni siquiera se movió.El corazón de Alec comenzó a latir de pronto más rápido, y lo azotó una tristeza increíble... tantó así que los ojos se le humedecieron."¿Estás bien?" preguntó Alec ahora preocupado mientras se acostaba a su lado.Escena perdida del reencuentro de Jace y Alec en el 2x04.





	

Los ataques de los demonios traídos por Valentine habían provocado muertos y heridos. El Instituto entero estaba encargandose de cuidar que quienes estaban a salvo, no tuvieran el menor riesgo de vida.

La pelea entre Valentine y Jace había probado que el rubio no estaba del lado del enemigo. Victor lo había dejado regresar al Instituto ni bien lo salvó de ser asesinado por uno de sus secuases.  
Isabelle había sido llevada a la enfermería por su hermano Alec, y Clary estaba con Simon. 

Cuando Alec ingresó a su habitación luego de asegurarse de que todo marchara bien, se encontró con Jace tendido en su cama mirando al techo.  
"No sabía que estabas aquí" le dijo Alec con un suspiro, mientras se quitaba los zapatos.  
Jace no respondió, ni siquiera se movió.  
El corazón de Alec comenzó a latir de pronto más rápido, y lo azotó una tristeza increíble... tantó así que los ojos se le humedecieron.  
"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Alec ahora preocupado mientras se acostaba a su lado.  
Cuando la nuca de Alec tocó el colchón, Jace le tomó del brazo derecho fuerte, aferrándose a su parabatai como nunca antes.  
El morocho volteó para mirarlo y se topó con los ojos tristes y suplicantes del rubio.  
"Jace..." suspiró acariciándole la mejilla.  
"Alec..." respondió Jace.  
"Alec, no puedo creer que estoy aquí, no puedo creer que casi mueres, no puedo creer que--  
"Shhh" lo calló Alec mientras lo tomaba de la nuca y acunaba la cabeza del rubio en su cuello.  
Las manos de Jace temblaban y se aferraban a todo lo que podían de su parabatai.  
Las lágrimas humedecieron la camisa de Alec, y con una suave caricia en el cabello del rubio, el morocho lo apartó sujetandole la mano para no perder el contacto. Mirándolo a los ojos, Alec delizó su dedo índice en la mejilla de Jace, secando las últimas lágrimas y logrando que el rubio le mostrara una débil sonrisa.  
"Te extrañé, " le dijo Alec a Jace.  
"demasiado tiempo sin tener que solucionar algunos de los problemas que causas".  
Jace sonrió y para Alec fue suficiente con eso para que haber vivido ese desafortunado día cobrara sentido.  
"¿Estás herido?" le preguntó Alec pasando su mano por el brazo de Jace.  
"Estoy bien" dijo Jace entre dientes.  
"Puedes estar mejor" le dijo Alec tomando sus manos entre las de él, intentando curarlo, pero Jace lo interrumpió.  
"Está bien, Alec" dijo suavemente. "Solo necesito que estemos más cerca" .  
Alec entrelazó sus piernas, juntó sus frentes y le sonrió. Jace había cerrado los ojos y ahora parecía muy concentrado en su actividad. Alec conociendo a Jace como a sí mismo dijo:  
"Estoy aquí, Jace"  
"Lo sé, " respondió. "solo que mientras estaba con Valentine no podía sentirte... no me dejaba sentirte. Déjame disfrutar de esto".  
"Sí, como si no pudiera respirar, así se sentía cuando no estabas. Fue una horrible pesadilla" suspiró Alec.  
"Ojalá hubiera sido una pesadilla" dijo Jace. Luego su mirada se endureció y con los dientes apretados dijo:  
"Me golpeaba todos los putos días, me obligaba a capturar personas, jugaba con mi mente--" removió su cabeza sacudiendo esos pensamientos.  
"Por Dios, Alec, estoy tan feliz de estar aquí" confesó con lo último que le quedaba de voz.  
Alec apretó los puños con furia, cada vez que Jace le contaba lo que Valentine le había hecho era como un millión de puñales en su corazón.  
"Estoy feliz de que estés de vuelta también," sonrió Alec. "¿quién me hubiera salvado si no?".  
Jace se rio.  
"Deberías empezar a reconocerme más seguido que me necesitas" dijo Jace fingiendo egocentrismo.  
"Siempre te necesito" respondió Alec. "Si no es para que me hagas enojar, es para que me sienta útil sacandote de los líos en los que te metes".  
"¿Se podría decir que doy sentido a tu vida?" dijo Jace, levantando la cabeza y mirandolo de cerca con una sonrisa.  
Alec obligó a Jace a recostarse en el colchón de nuevo, mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.  
"Ya me estoy empezando a arrepentir de tenerte de vuelta" bromeó Alec. Jace se quedó callado.  
Los dos se quedaron en silencio un buen rato.  
"¿Jace?" llamó Alec mientras lo miraba a los ojos. "No voy a permitir que Valentine o cualquier otro vuelva a lastimarte" le dijo serio. "Nunca más voy a permitir que nos separen"  
Jace asintió porque la mirada de Alec nunca había lucido tan decidida.  
"Es una promesa".

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! No iba a participar de esto, pero estoy enferma y no tengo mucho que hacer, así que aproveché.
> 
> Si te gustó dejá un "Kudos" para yo saber si queres que siga con esta semana Jalec.


End file.
